marvelcinematicdatabasefandomcom-20200213-history
Dum Dum Dugan
|gender = Male |DOB = April 11, 1912 |affiliation = * (formerly) (formerly) |title = |movie = Captain America: The First Avenger Captain America: The Winter Soldier (picture) |tv series = Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Carter |game = Captain America: Super Soldier |comic =''Captain America: First Vengeance'' Captain America: The First Avenger Adaptation Captain America & Thor: Avengers! Nick Fury: Spies Like Us |oneshot = Marvel One-Shot: Agent Carter |actor = Neal McDonough |status = Unknown}} Sergeant Timothy "Dum Dum" Dugan was a non-commissioned officer and a member of the elite special unit of Allied soldiers formed in World War II known as the Howling Commandos. He fought alongside Captain America and Bucky Barnes and was key in defeating HYDRA and ending the war. As Captain America was seemingly killed during World War II, Dugan took command of the Howling Commandos, leading them into many covert missions to keep the world at peace. He remained close to many of his fellow soldiers after the war, including Howard Stark and Peggy Carter, and was willing to work with them on whatever mission they needed him for. Biography World War II When Germany invaded Europe and World War II broke out, Timothy Aloysius "Dum Dum" Dugan willingly signed up for the army and served as an Allied soldier in the 107th along with Bucky Barnes and Gabe Jones, fighting in many battles against the Nazis and Adolf Hitler's science devision HYDRA, which would constantly invent new high tech weapons, using a mysterious power source, to destroy the Allied defences. during WWII]] During a battle against German soldiers, Dugan and his unit became pinned down and took cover in a crater, with no way to communicate with reinforcements. Together along with Barnes and Gabe Jones they fired upon the Germans until a mysterious and huge HYDRA tank fired on the Germans. As the Germans retreated, Dugan and the surviving members of the 107th were captured by HYDRA.Captain America: First Vengeance Prisoner of War Dugan was locked away with the surviving members of the 107th and forced into hard labor, building weapons from the Tesseract's power. He was often tormented by the HYDRA guards who would knock his beloved hat off his head; Dugan remained unfazed, telling the guard that one day he would have a stick of his own, hinting that he planned on one day killing the guard. Escape ]] When Captain America single-handedly assaulted the Austrian HYDRA Weapons Facility in which he was prisoner, Dugan along with his companions were freed. Dugan and some of the other prisoners questioned if Captain America knew what he was doing, to which he claimed he had knocked out Adolf Hitler over 200 times, much to Dugan's confusion. Dugan and the other prisoners began to fight and were able to over come the HYDRA guards. When they broke free, Dugan, Gabe Jones and James Montgomery Falsworth took over a HYDRA tank and wreaked havoc on the HYDRA agents. As Dugan drove the tank and Falsworth fired the gun, Dugan screamed his trademark "Wahoo". After the successful battle Captain America escorted Dugan and the rest of the POWs to the US military base, where they all cheered for the victory. Howling Commando |left]] Shortly after their break-out, Dugan and his comrades were invited to join a special elite commando unit led by Rogers himself. When asked while drinking with some other POWs, Dugan happily joined, saying he was always ready for battle, as long as someone else paid for his drinks. Later the group sang songs together until they spotted Peggy Carter arriving at the pub; her beauty caused them to stop singing and stare at her. ]] Along with the other Howling Commandos, Dugan took part in every assault against HYDRA, taking out massive bases and tanks and crippling HYDRA's strength. Dugan's exploits made him one of the most famous of the Howling Commandos and he was remembered for years afterwards because of his bravery. During one mission Dugan oversaw Rogers, Bucky Barnes and Gabe Jones assault a train to capture Arnim Zola. Although Zola was successfully captured and handed over to the Allies, only Rogers and Jones returned as Barnes was seemingly killed during the mission. Attack on HYDRA Headquarters are mission briefed|left]] Dugan was present in London after Chester Phillips had successfully interrogated Zola, learning of Johann Schmidt's plans for world destruction. Although Dugan remained silent, he listened closely as Rogers devised a plan to attack the HYDRA Headquarters single-handedly, allowing Dugan's Howling Commandos and Chester Phillips unit to attack the base later when HYDRA was distracted, hopefully killing Schmidt and ending the war. 's main base]] The plan was enacted and Captain America was captured while storming Johann Schmidt's fortress, however this was a diversion and Dugan and the rest of the Howling Commandos attacked the base, using grapple hooks and smashed through the window to shoot at Schmidt and his soldiers. Once inside they signalled Phillips and a unit lead by Carter and Phillips attacked the base. Dugan and the Howling Commandos took over the base with Dugan using a HYDRA gun to shoot at his enemies. The mission was a success; Schmidt's plan was stopped and Schmidt was seemingly killed, but Rogers went missing in action. Dugan never saw him again.Captain America: The First Avenger Capturing Werner Reinhardt |left]] Dugan, along with Strategic Scientific Reserve Agent Peggy Carter and fellow commando Jim Morita then captured the last known HYDRA base in Austria. Morita mocked and threatened the HYDRA soldiers, while the General in charge of the base, Werner Reinhardt, was found carrying a strange Obelisk and Carter ordered him to drop it. They arrested the soldiers, along with Reinhardt, ending their war against HYDRA, although Reinhardt still said the HYDRA motto, "Cut off one head, two more shall take its place" while Dugan handcuffed him. at a HYDRA base]] Dugan, Morita and Carter found and locked away all the artifacts that Reinhardt and his scientists were experimenting with, cataloging each item. Morita moved the Obelisk with great care not to touch it, as touching the item caused immediate death, it was codenamed an 0-8-4. While Dugan was looking through the artifacts, he opened one box containing some kind of blue creature. Dugan asked Carter what the items were; she simply replied that they were dangerous and they must dedicate themselves to ensuring that the items never see the light of day again. They also discussed how this base was the final known of HYDRA base, indicating that HYDRA was finally defeated.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.01: Shadows Victory |left]] With Red Skull's death and their capture of Werner Reinhardt's base, HYDRA's strength was diminished beyond repair. HYDRA and Adolf Hitler were finally defeated and World War II was won by the Allies. Dugan and the surviving members of the Howling Commandos regrouped and returned to the same pub in London where they were first invited to join Steve Rogers into war as the Howling Commandoes. James Montgomery Falsworth invited them all to raise a quiet drink to their late leader and friend Captain America as well as Bucky Barnes, all while the rest of the population celebrated the end of the war. Post-War Activities Russian Mission and Jack Thompson]] One year after the war, Dugan and a new team of Howling Commandos, including Happy Sam Sawyer, Pinky Pinkerton and Junior Juniper were stationed in Russia. They received a call from Peggy Carter to assist her and SSR agent Jack Thompson and their team in infiltrating a Leviathan base in Belarus; they eagerly agreed due to their loyalty and respect for Carter. ]] Dugan met Carter and Thompson once they landed in Russia and they took stolen trucks to the location. Along the way, Dugan and Carter sat in the back of the truck and Carter gave Dugan a bottle of whiskey as payment for his assistance. Dugan tried to have a drink but Carter would not let him, claiming he smelled bad enough already. As they talked about how their lives had changed since World War II, seeing Carter's reaction, Dugan expressed his own sadness at the loss of Steve Rogers. They stopped overnight to eat and rest. As they sat around the fire, they each told war stories, teasing Junior Juniper for his stories; they listened to Thompson tell the story of how he won a medal by killing a unit of Japanese soldiers who were seemingly attempting to assassinate his team.Agent Carter: 1.05: The Iron Ceiling Infiltration into the Red Room Academy on a mission in Russia]] Together they infiltrated the base only to discover children's classrooms, strange videos of American television programs and a series of beds with handcuffs attached. Dugan also came across a young girl; the girl at first appeared to be frightened of the soldiers so Dugan spoke to her very calmly. When she showed interest in his hat he entertained her. As he tried to comfort the girl and bring her to safety, she revealed herself to be a trained assassin as she stabbed him in the chest before she shot and killed Junior Juniper and escaped. Dugan was clearly devastated to have lost his friend and fellow soldier and attempted to kill the girl by throwing a grenade at her, but Peggy Carter convinced him to continue with the mission. Dugan and his Howling Commandos team were tasked with finding an escape route from the base for Carter and her team once the mission was completed. When Peggy Carter became involved in a firefight with the Russian guards, she called Dugan for assistance. When he took a while to arrive, Carter berated him. Dugan eventually came to her aid, blowing up part of a wall and charging out, shooting his shotgun at the Russian soldiers, all while yelling his trademark "Wahoo". Carter told him to stop Wahooing and help them escape. Together they got to their truck and escaped the base, fighting the soldiers back and taking a Russian prisoner named Ivchenko, whom Agent Carter and her team had saved from imprisonment, with them. Goodbyes As Peggy Carter and her team prepared to leave Russia with Ivchenko, Dugan offered Ivchenko a drink of his Whiskey, only for Ivchenko to ask to keep the entire bottle, much to Dugan's disappointment. As they said goodbye, Dugan asked Carter if she had considered becoming a member of the Howling Commandos and even suggested she take on the nickname "Miss Union Jack", but she refused, jokingly stating that he should never speak again. They said goodbye with a hug and Dugan stayed behind in Russia while Carter, Jack Thompson and Ivchenko headed back to New York. Dugan and Stark discuss bikinis]] Years after his time in Russia, Dugan went to Washington and sat by a swimming pool with his friend Howard Stark. Dugan became transfixed by the beautiful women standing by the pool wearing bikinis; Dugan asked Stark if he invented them and he said no, it was the French.Marvel One-Shot: Agent Carter Cold War Dugan acted as contact for Nick Fury during one of his missions with the CIA during the Cold War.Nick Fury: Spies Like Us Personality Dum Dum Dugan is a belligerent but witty person, a gentle giant who hates injustice and is extremely loyal to his comrades. As a member of the Howling Commandos, he is recognized as one of the most skilled soldiers in US Army. He is highly trained, and he possesses a great amount of strength. Abilities *'Expert Marksman': When going into battle, Dugan often brought and efficiently used a revolver and shotgun, but also used other firearms with relative ease. Gaining multiple kills against HYDRA and Leviathan soldiers, he proved himself to be an expert marksman before and after World War II. Equipment Weapons *' ': Dugan carried a revolver as his sidearm, getting to use it as he ambushed HYDRA Forces with the rest of the Howling Commandos during the Attack on HYDRA Headquarters. He also carried it to the Red Room Academy in the Soviet Union, but one of the girls inside it, Eva, took it from him and used it to kill Junior Juniper. *' ': One of the standard firearms of the United States Armed Forces during World War II. Dugan was issued one of these, and he used to battle German forces during the Battle of Azzano. *' ': Dugan carried this shotgun as his weapon of choice, and he used it during the Howling Commandos' raids on HYDRA facilities and during the Attack on HYDRA Headquarters. He continued to use it during World War II as he worked together with Agent Peggy Carter to raid the HYDRA Research Facility Number 4. *' ': Following the end of World War II, Dugan traded his shotgun for a similar model, and it was the weapon he carried to investigate the Red Room Academy in the Soviet Union with Peggy Carter, engaging in a shootout against Leviathan soldiers. *' ': Dugan usually carried a couple of hand grenades, and was about to use one inside the Red Room Academy, when Eva tricked him and killed one of Dugan's teammates. However, Peggy Carter stopped him, believing Eva was just a girl. *'HYDRA Assault Rifle': Dugan grabbed one of HYDRA's weapons during his escape from the Austrian HYDRA Weapons Facility. Relationships Allies *Strategic Scientific Reserve **Chester Phillips † - Superior Officer **Peggy Carter † - Good Friend **Howard Stark † - Good Friend **Jack Thompson **Rick Ramirez **Mike Li † **Howling Commandos ***Captain America - Former Leader and Friend ***Bucky Barnes ***James Montgomery Falsworth † ***Gabe Jones ***Jim Morita † ***Jacques Dernier ***Happy Sam Sawyer ***Pinky Pinkerton ***Junior Juniper † *CIA **Nick Fury *Ivchenko Enemies *Wehrmacht *HYDRA **Johann Schmidt/Red Skull **Arnim Zola † **Werner Reinhardt † **HYDRA Officer *Leviathan **Eva Video Game Only *Madame Hydra *Wolfgang von Strucker *Iron Cross Appearances Trivia *In the comics, Dugan goes on to be a top tier S.H.I.E.L.D. agent and the right hand man of Nick Fury. *Dum Dum Dugan, Gabe Jones, and Jim Morita are the only original Howling Commandos from the comics to appear as members in Captain America: The First Avenger. References External Links * * Category:Captain America: The First Avenger Characters Category:Marvel One-Shot: Agent Carter Characters Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Characters Category:Agent Carter (TV series) Characters Category:Comics Characters Category:Video Games Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Red Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:United States Armed Forces Soldiers Category:Howling Commandos Members Category:Strategic Scientific Reserve Soldiers Category:Heroes Category:High Body Count